platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bayonetta 2
Bayonetta 2 （ベヨネッタ２　''Ｂｅｙｏｎｅｔｔａ　Ｔｓｕ''）, is an upcoming hack 'n' slash game being developed by Platinum Games and published by Nintendo as a Wii U exclusive. It is a sequel to the original Bayonetta. Development Shortly after the release of the first Bayonetta, Kamiya and Hashimoto discussed potential ideas for a sequel or spin off. The original concept for Bayonetta 2 was soon pitched to original publisher Sega, but financial difficulties forced them to reject the title's development. When Platinum Games partnered with Nintendo for a new project, The Wonderful 101, Nintendo decided to finance a resurrected Bayonetta 2 and came on as publisher. Sega will be, however, serving as an adviser in the game's development. According to an article and video from PlayerEssence.com, development of Bayonetta 2 has only just entered a higher state. The E3 2013 footage and demo were all in an alpha or pre-alpha state, because Platinum was still busy with The Wonderful 101 at the time. Now that The Wonderful 101's development has been completed, staff has now been transferred to Bayonetta 2 as Platinum's main priority. Trailers The original trailer for Bayonetta 2 was first showcased in the Nintendo Direct '' of September 13th, 2012, and parallels many of the elements from the first ''Bayonetta teaser. The moon, which had been full in the first game trailer, is now stylized crescent and the two feathers that meander through the air are now black instead of white. The female figure, Bayonetta, first fires a volley of bullets towards her foe, a cloaked man, who is wielding a large golden double-bladed glaive/naginata-like weapon. The man is able to cut the bullets side using an ability similar to the Lumen Sage's Light Speed before the two collide. Bayonetta lands her foot on the ground as the man lands himself some distance away before the logo is revealed. 'Development Trailer' On 23rd January 2013, Nintendo published another trailer for Bayonetta 2, showing glimpses of behind-the-scenes footage, concept art and animations in progress (including brief glimpses of Bayonetta's new model). The development team mentioned how the game is going to be much bigger than the first, with a much larger number of locations/levels to play through, brand new angelic enemies and brief glimpses of brand new weapons. The end of the trailer featured a walking animation and a soundbyte of one of Bayonetta's taunts, implying that Hellena Taylor will be returning to play the role. The trailer also featured a brief glimpse of a roaring demon, who was assumed to be Gomorrah, showing the return of other Infernal Demons in the game as well. ''Nintendo Direct'' June 2013 Traile'r As part of Nintendo's pre-E3 ''Nintendo Direct stream on June 11th, a brand new trailer for Bayonetta 2 was shown for the first time. It revealed Bayonetta's new design, more of her mysterious masked rival, and a short flash confirming the return of Rodin. The trailer consists of a fight between The Masked Lumen Sage and Bayonetta. The trailer progresses through the fight while also revealing the return of previous enemies thought to have been destroyed in the previous game as well as a new mysterious character, a hooded youth wearing large goggles and gold chains on the wrists and neck. '''E3 2013 Trailer At E3 2013, a variant of the new trailer for Bayonetta 2 was shown. It features footage from the original fight trailer, as well a glimpse of Jeanne's new looks, which feature much longer hair and a new outfit that looks similar to a red biker suit, and actual gameplay footage. The gameplay was taken from the playable demo of the game that was featured at E3, which showcases a new Angel enemy and some of Bayonetta's new abilities and weapons. 'E3 2013 Demo' The demo for Bayonetta 2 that was featured at E3 2013 is composed of 3 verses at an unknown point in the game. Verse 1 starts with Bayonetta avoiding the attack of a new Angelic enemy with a large sword before landing on a fighter jet flying through a city. Verse 2 introduces a brand new boss enemy named Belief, a giant Angel that possesses a single long tentacled appendage for attacking, and a mouth that spits green poisonous slime on its other side. Verse 3, Gomorrah's return to Inferno wasn't successfully performed and he escapes the summoning. As it tries to attack Bayonetta, Jeanne pushes her out of the way in time but is hurt in the process. Her soul is forced out of her body and she is dragged down to Inferno as Bayonetta watches helplessly. ''Nintendo Direct'' February 2014 Trailer A new trailer was shown during the Febuary 2014 Nintendo Direct for the game. The trailer showcased new elements not seen before in earlier previews. More of Bayonetta's battle on top of the fighter was shown as well as the new looks for several returning characters, including Luka and Enzo . Also shown was a second playable character, The Mysterious Boy, who was teased during the E3 showcases. E3 2014 Trailer The trailer presented on Nintendo's E3 2014 stream showcased footage of Inferno for the first time, and depicted Bayonetta and the boy facing off against fearsome demons. The trailer also hinted a the time related to Jeanne's soul remaining in Inferno and how Bayonetta is willing to fight against both angels and demons to rescue her friend. The game was announced to have a release date of October 2014 for Western territories and the physical packaged copies comes with a port of the first Bayonetta included with Bayonetta 2. Exclusive to this port are costumes and elements based on Nintendo franchises (Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros., Link from The Legend of Zelda, and Samus Aran from Metroid). As shown in the official teaser site, the game is revealed to have an online co-op mode called Tag Climax. Players take control of Bayonetta and Jeanne and fight together against the angelic and demonic hordes. Main Article ''For more information please see the Bayonetta Wiki page: ''Bayonetta 2 Category:Games Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2